Distracted
by Specialk49
Summary: Lloyd can't keep his eyes off of Colette. Raine is getting suspicous. What will happen when the group goes to Altimira? And will Zelos interfere? Bad summary. Please read!Chapters 3 and 4 up! Sorry it took so long!
1. Chapter 1 Colette

Okay so here is my first fanfic. I worked hard. It's Colloyd with lots of fluffyness and there well be other pairings in between. Kratos is with them for some reason. The whole group is in this fic.

Summary: Lloyd is having trouble keeping his eyes off of Colette. Raine is getting suspicious. Lloyd has to tell her his feelings before something goes wrong.

Well here you go!

**Distracted**

The sky was a brilliant china blue.

_Her eyes..._

The sun shown a beautiful yellow gold.

_Her hair..._

The flowers were a pastel pink blowing lightly in the wind.

_Her lips..._

Lloyd couldn't help but glance over at Colette. He stared at her face. Her smile. Her cheeks. The sun reflected her beauty. He studied her hair, each and every strand...

"Lloyd!"

Lloyd snapped out of his thoughts and looked around dumbfounded. Raine had walked up next to him and had shouted his name in his ear. "Wha...What?" Lloyd asked. "You seem a little distracted..." Raine said staring at him like he was sick. "I...I'm fine. I...ah...er..." Lloyd stammered. Raine gave him a "You are fibbing and I am suspicious and I am going to find out what it is" look. (a/n Wow! That's some complicated look.) Then she trudged of towards Genis. Lloyd signed. _Now I've got professor breathing down my neck._ He glanced over at Colette one more time before walking off to the front of the line.

After a long time of walking the group came upon the Hot Springs.

"Hey look!" Genis said pointing to the little building. "It's a Hot Springs!" (a/n Duh!)

"Oh! Can we go? Please Professor!" Colette said putting her hands together. "I suppose we could all use a break." Raine said looking around at everyone for a suggestion. "I'm fine with the idea." Presea said. "I concur." Kratos said nodding. Everyone else agreed. When they reached the Hot Springs there was an old man outside. "Excuse me-" Lloyd began but Zelos butted in. "Let me handle this." Zelos said winking. Lloyd pouted. "Hello sir." Zelos aid streching out his hand. The man shook it. "Zelos. It's you. Have you come to take a bath?" the man asked. "Yes sir. I've brought some friends with me as well." Zelos said gesturing to the group. The man looked at them quickly. "Go right ahead. Boys or girls first?" the man asked. "Could we put them toget-" but this time Lloyd interrupted. "Girls first should be good." Lloyd said. "Sure. Men, you can wait inside and girls just take a towel off the rack." The man started inside. "Party-pooper." Zelos whispered to Lloyd before walking. Lloyd rolled his eyes and followed.

It's probably going to be fluffy! So what do you think? Cliff-hanger ending. Please review. No flames!


	2. Chapter 2 Stupid

Okay! Second chap! This chapter is kind of like in the game but different. I don't really now where this story is going so if you have an idea put it in a review. I would be so grateful! If you didn't already know this a Colloyd fanfic. Please review. No flames but constructive comments are great!

**Stupid**

Lloyd sat down next to Genis. Zelos slumped in his chair and crossed his arms. He pouted. After a few minutes Zelos jumped up. "I can't stand it any longer!" he shouted and headed for the door. "Stand what?" Lloyd asked getting up. ""Wait! You can't go out there!" Lloyd said grabbing for Zelos but he was already out the door. Lloyd groaned but ran after him. "This is trouble..." Genis grumbled.

When Lloyd got out he looked frantically for Zelos. He spotted him hiding behind the towel rack. Lloyd ran over to him and grabbed his arm tightly. "Ow! Stop! I bruise easily!" Lloyd gave him a strange look but let him go."Come on! The girls are bathing!" Lloyd whispered. Zelos snickered. "Exactly." Zelos said looking towards the spring.

"Zelos..." Lloyd whispered. But Zelos didn't anwser. His eyes were fixed on the springs. Lloyd couldn't help it. He looked over too. He spotted Colette. She had her hair up in a towel and was chatting with Presea. She wore a towel covering her body and had bare feet. "She's beautiful." Zelos whispered. "Yeah..." Lloyd said dreamily. Zelos looked at him in surprise.

"I mean..." Lloyd tried to think of something to say. "Oh...you've got your eyes on My Little Angel." Zelos smiled. "No...no I don't!" Lloyd shouted. Suddenly everything became quiet. Lloyd covered his mouth. "What was that?" Lloyd heard Professor ask. "Hello...?" Colette soft voice sounded a little scared. Lloyd's body froze. He tried not to breath. "I'll go check it out." came Presea's voice. Lloyd heard dragging metal. She was bringing her ax!

"Nice knowing ya." Zelos whispered. Presea appeared behind the rack. "You." was all she said. Colette appeared next to her. She gasped and covered her mouth. Raine and Sheena ran up next to them. "Zelos!" Sheena screamed. Her face turned bright red. Zelos waved. Sheena grabbed his ear and pulled him toward the building.

"Disgusting." Presea muttered. "I can't believe this." Raine shouted. Prese and Raine stormed off. "Lloyd..." Colette asked. Her face was sad and confused. "Colette...it's not what it looks like." Lloyd said shaking his head. "No Lloyd." Colette said. Her eyes were glistening with tears. Then she walked off. Lloyd signed.

_Stupid Zelos!_

After a moment Lloyd went inside. He sat down in one of the chairs. Everyone accept Kratos had gone upstairs. Lloyd siged again. He glanced over at Kratos who was starring at the floor with a blank expression. He was hoping Kratos would say something. He didn't even look at Lloyd. Lloyd closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair.

_Stupid Kratos!_

Lloyd finally got up and headed for the stairs. As he got closer to the top he could hear arguing. When he arrived at the top he didn't know what to think. The girls were fully dressed now and quite active.

Sheena had backed Zelos into a wall and was yelling in his face. Genis was talking to Raine and Presea. Lloyd noticed he was trying to tell them that Lloyd hadn't been spying but it didn't look like they were beliveing him. Then Lloyd spotted Colette. She was sitting in the corner on a stool crying softly. Lloyd walked over to Genis. He wasn't ready to face Colette yet.

Genis stopped talking when Lloyd stood next to him. Raine and Presea looked up at him in a look of disgust.

"I'm sorry." was all he could say. "You should be." Raine huffed and then turned her head. Lloyd grabbed genis by the arm and pulled him away from the girls.

"What were you doing out there?" Genis asked. "It sounds like you really were spying on them." I wasn't!" Lloyd almost shouted. "I really wasn't." Lloyd exclaimed. "Sure sounds like it." Genis said sarcastically. "You do believe me right?" Lloyd asked. Genis said nothing. "Genis..." Lloyd murmured before walking back down stairs.

_Stupid Genis!_

Done! I hoped you liked it. I tried to make it longer. I tried to put in more paragraphs. Remember to review. I'd really appreciate it! I'll update soon. And if you have ideas send them! Thanks Bye!


	3. Chapter 3 Cry

Hello! I'm so sorry it took me so look to update. I'm going to try and update sooner next time. Ok so here is Distracted- Chapter 3. I hope you like it so far. Please review. No flames but constructive comments are welcome!

**Cry**

Lloyd stood at the edge of the hot springs. When he heard footsteps behind him he spun around. As soon as he turned he felt such a hard impact on his cheek he almost fell over. It stung his cheek like needles. He opened his eyes to see what or who had hit him.

"Colette?"

Colette stood in front of him holding her hand by his cheek. Lloyd couldn't speak. All was quiet for a moment. Then Colette spoke.

"I hate you." She said looking away.

Those words cut Lloyd like razors. He went stiff.

_What? What does she mean? She hates me?_

Suddenly Colette pushed him hard in the chest and Lloyd fell backwards into the water. Lloyd rose up from the water gasping for air.

"I hate you Lloyd!" Colette screamed, tears poring out of her eyes.

"I hate you!"

Lloyd's eyes shot open. He was breathing heavily and sweat pored down his face. He looked around and remembered where he was. The light of the moon shone through the windows. He then noticed something. He was crying.

_Why am I crying? _He asked himself. _It was a dream. _

Lloyd wiped his eyes with his sleeve. He then noticed Kratos was sitting in a chair across from him. Starring at him. Lloyd closed his eyes again.

_It was a dream. A dream. Just a dream..._

Ta-da! Hate it? Love it? Like it or not? Please review and tell me! Sorry it's so short. I'll update as soon as I can! Bye!


	4. Chapter 4 Apology

Alright Chapter 4! Poor Lloyd. Things get a little better in this chapter. Don't worry! Please review!

**Apology**

Lloyd awoke the next morning and yawned.

_I have to apologize today. They have to understand._

Lloyd stood up slowly. _Kratos must have gone upstairs. _Lloyd though to himself looking at the empty chair. He was about to walk up the stairs and suddenly someone banged into him. Colette wrapped her arms around Lloyd and cried into his shirt.

"Lloyd please forgive me!" Colette said though sobs. "I never should have been mad at you!"

Lloyd was extremely surprised. He was the one to say sorry! Lloyd returned her hug. "It's ok." He said gently. "I was going to apologize to you." Lloyd said smiling. Colette lifted her head to look at his face. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were wet with tears.

"Really?"

Lloyd nodded. Colette smiled and pulled him in for another hug. Just then Sheena and Raine walked down the stairs with Presea behind them. Lloyd looked up at them.

"It's alright Lloyd." Raine said smiling. "Zelos told us everything." Sheena added. Presea just smiled.

Lloyd stared at them with a smile. "I still owe you an apology." Lloyd said.

"I'm sorry." When Lloyd said these words it was like a huge weight was lifted.

Colette let him go and walked up to the others. Colette whispered something in Raine's ear. Raine gave her a weird look. Colette folded her hands and pouted cutely. Raine rolled her eyes and sighed. Lloyd cocked his head.

Raine walked up to him. She gave him a small, gently smile.

"Apology accepted."

That's it for this chapter. I 'm sorry the chapters are so short. Please review! Thing's are looking up for Lloyd


End file.
